Aprender de los errores
by Chia S.R
Summary: Algo sucedió en el pasado entre ellos que provoca que la pareja tenga un problema. Pero es bueno aprender de esos errores. Kataang. Advertencia: Lemon.


**One-Shot:**

_Aprender de los errores._

**Advertencias:**_ Lemon, oc, occ…_

**Advertencias 2:**_ Este one-shot no tiene específicamente una fecha exacta para suceder. Por lo tanto, no indico qué año exactamente, pero sí después de otras cosas. Se puede decir que es después de los comics, y son más adultos. Pero esto provoca que exista un error que podría ser la edad en que nació su primer hijo o hija o también, cuando tuvieran su primera vez._

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece así como sus personajes. Solo es un acto de un fan._

-o-

Descendió hasta el suelo con un ágil saltito, sintiendo la mano de él sobre su cintura. La promesa que le había hecho no había sido en vano. El campo de flores más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca estaba frente a ellos. Brillaba con sus colores, con sus arroyos y sombras. El aroma a primavera le llenó la nariz.

Rió y ante la sorpresa del muchacho, corrió entre las flores, dejando que estas golpearan sus piernas, le cosquillearan los pies descalzos y, cuando se dejó caer sobre ellas, amoldaran su figura, sosteniéndola como un suave colchón de plumas. Luego se encargaría de alimentarlas bien en agradecimiento.

Miró el cielo con sorpresa. Las nubes parecían bailar especialmente para ese día.

Aang cubrió su visión cuando, tras haberla seguido con sorpresa, se inclinó sobre ella. Katara sonrió y estiró las manos hasta coger las mejillas del joven y, con un suave empujón, lo acercó hasta sí misma, ofreciendo sus labios como un premio merecedor.

—Me encanta— susurró contra los labios masculinos.

El chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó junto a ella y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos, observando el cielo con igual interés.

Katara se tomó un momento para intentar evaluar la situación.

Nadie nunca le había dicho que terminaría encontrando al amor de su vida en un Iceberg. Que vivirá las mil y una aventuras a su lado. Que una adivina le abriría el camino al futuro sin que se diera cuenta. Y que ese dicho de que después de la adrenalina todo se rompe era mentira.

Ella se había enamorado de él.

No por ser el avatar. No por ser el hombre que salvara el mundo. Sino porque Aang, dentro de él, llevaba un corazón enorme que siempre había estado llena de amor por ella.

Según habían comentado una vez, Aang, cuando abrió los ojos y le pidió montar en las focas pingüino, fue porque se había enamorado de ella en ese mismo instante. Recordaba haber sonreído con sorpresa y cariño cuando el chico se lo contaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y los grisáceos ojos mirando a otra parte.

Luego, se enteró de que muchas veces el pobre había intentado confesarle lo que sentía, pero ella, ni siquiera cuando él se lo contó, se había enterado de nada. Katara se había disculpado muchas veces, pero Aang simplemente había sonreído y alegado que valió la pena esperar.

Katara no se arrepentía de los amores que había vivido antes de ser consciente de cuanto le amaba. Porque ellos habían acentuado a que atesorara más a Aang. Y, Sokka le había contado que alguna que otra vez el pobre chico había tenido que soportar los celos. Y ella comprendía lo mal que se sentía una cuando los poseía.

Había tenido muchas oportunidades para experimentarlos. Especialmente, con los clubs de fans de Aang, que, casualmente, siempre estaban compuestos por mujeres más que hombres. Y ahora, que tenían veinte y dieciocho años, a veces eran más molestos. Pues, antes no tanto, pero ahora, las chicas disfrutaban más tocando al chico de lo que ella deseaba. Y era horrible quedarse mirando cómo sucedía. Especialmente, porque Aang parecía ser del tipo que no se percataba de que aquellos abrazos y demás, eran algo más que amistad o fanatismo.

Una brisa agradable revoloteó entre sus ropas y el sonido del arroyo llegó hasta sus oídos. Giró sobre sí misma y tras apoyarse en las manos, se incorporó. El agua la llamaba.

Caminó hacia el arroyó, quitándose el cinturón y dejando caer su utensilio preferido para portar agua por si acaso. Sintió los pies de Aang seguirla y cuando se giró, le sonrió. Ya no tenía nada que enseñarle como maestra de agua. Pero aún así, sabía que él no dudaría en practicar si era necesario.

Le vio empezar a desnudarse y la garganta se le hizo un nudo. El estómago le volteó y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza. Giró la cabeza para concentrarse en sí misma, en hacer que su ropa también desapareciera hasta quedar en ropa interior. Antes de que su cuerpo decidiera que era mejor volver a prestar atención al masculino, se metió dentro del arroyo.

—Wa, está fresca.

Detrás de ella escuchó el chapoteo de Aang al entrar y las risas que, como siempre, era capaz de sacar en cualquier lugar. Para él todo era divertido cuando tenía que serlo.

Katara se hundió lo más que pudo y se levantó, escurriéndose el largo cabello entre sus dedos. Aang apareció frente a ella, sonriendo con aquella amplia sonrisa que no había perdido pese a su crecimiento.

Katara no podía ignorar que con el paso de los años, cada vez le parecía más masculino, más ancho, más fuerte. Y más alto. Hacia los dieciséis años Aang la pasó en altura finalmente y, tras armar un gran jolgorio de satisfacción, la mantuvo en brazos varios minutos para recalcar que era más alto ahora y, cada vez que tenía que ir agachándose más para poder besarla, siempre termina sonriendo mientras se frotaba la nuca, indicando así su orgullo por ser más alto.

La joven no pudo evitar volver a estremecerse cuando le vio totalmente frente a ella, mirando hacia su derecha distraídamente. Los hombros empapados, las gotas perladas de agua que resbalaban por su torso desnudo, perdiéndose en su vientre, bajando por el ombligo hasta… Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada y se echó agua en la cara.

Vale. Ya no era una doncella. Fue a los diecisiete cuando Aang y ella dieron su primer paso sentimental más allá de los besos. Y, no fue precisamente un momento de rosas. El chico había sido torpe. Y ella todavía más. Desde aquel día, ninguno había vuelto a pensar en que aquello fuera a suceder de nuevo. Había sido como un shock para ambos. Se amaban sí, pero eso hacerse daño no era algo que entrara en sus planes.

No obstante, esa excitación continuaba ahí. Al menos, dentro de ella. Aang era de los que meditaba largas horas y, sospechaba que en algún que otro momento que se había separado de ella tras intercambiar besos que ardían más que otra cosa, él había necesitado de mucha paciencia para poder calmar lo que a ella le costaba meterse en agua fría para calmarse. Porque eso de que las mujeres no sentían nada, era una mentira como una patata mojada.

Por ese mismo motivo, siempre intentaba no pensar en Aang de ciertas formas que pudieran otorgarle un deseo mayor de los besos. Y, siempre terminaban estando más ocupados que otra cosa. Especialmente, con los planes que Aang y Zuko tenían para el mundo.

—Katara— nombró el muchacho con impaciencia.

La chica regresó a la realidad, mirándole con sorpresa.

—Dime.

Aang sonrió rápidamente, acercándose y tomándola de la mano. Tiró de ella para que caminara por el arroyo y la llevó hasta un lugar cerca de la tierra. Katara se acercó con curiosidad y sonrió al ver a dos pequeños zorros hurones llevando agarrados de su cuello a sus crías. Miró hacia él, sonriente. Y recordó el momento en que le había hablado acerca de su visión y de lo explicado por la vidente (cosa que en su momento Aang hizo un gesto sonriente de victoria, como si ya supiera que eso era lo que la vieja mujer le había contado a Katara).

Si ellos iban a tener una familia a la larga, ¿acaso no deberían de hacer el amor? Era el único modo de preservar la posible continuación de los maestros del aire. Pero el resultado de aquella primera vez pareció azotar a ambos como un jarro de agua fría, porque hasta Aang borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró con preocupación.

—Tu visión…

—Lo sé— interrumpió apretándose las manos—. En ella también había un bebé con nosotros. No sé si era hembra o macho. Si era un maestro del agua o del aire. Pero estaba ahí. Y era nuestro.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad. El muchacho se pasó una mano por la cabeza, acariciando las marcas azules de su flecha.

—Si no te hubiera hecho daño… Es mi culpa.

Katara le cogió de la mano libre, llevándosela a los labios.

—No es verdad, Aang. Fue culpa de ambos. No tienes la culpa de nada. Yo tampoco obré bien.

—Amorcito, no tienes que animarme. Sé lo que hice. Quiero decir…— balbuceó, nervioso—… que hice mal. Te dañé.

—Nos dañamos— corrigió ella. Estiró los brazos, abrazándose a Aang—. Decidimos no volver a intentarlo nunca más. Que no volveríamos a caer en eso. Pero así nunca se cumplirá esa visión. Y de ese modo, tampoco seremos felices. No es sano que tú tengas que irte a meditar cada vez que pasa algo y que yo tenga que fingir que bañarse en agua fría es saludable.

Aang suspiró. Los músculos de su torso le rozaron la mejilla. Katara levantó la mirada hacia él. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

—Sí. Porque a mí me sucede lo mismo. Aang, nos queremos y es lo que suele pasar. Fue horrible la primera vez. Pero no podemos seguir de este modo. Sufrimos más.

El maestro del aire frunció en tristeza las cejas. Se inclinó y besó a la mujer suavemente en la boca, acariciándole las mejillas. Estaba loco por ella. Moriría por ella si tuviera que hacerlo. Pero nunca le haría daño. No quería. Y eso es lo que le había hecho con su torpeza, la inexperiencia y la impaciencia. Siempre se repetía que tenía que estar tranquilo, mantener la paciencia y el control de sí mismo para que no volviera a sucederle lo mismo que en los días antes de la invasión. Pero cuando tuvo a Katara delante de él, desnuda, para él, algo estalló dentro de sí mismo y eso provocó que ambos sufrieran hasta ese momento.

Pero el deseo no se había aplacado. Continuaba teniendo ganas de ella. De volver a repetir la escena pero de otro modo. De algún modo en que ella no llorara por dolor y él terminara teniendo deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más dura que creara Thop.

Se había imaginado muchas veces como sería. Y en su mente había sido genial. Pero cuando la tenía ahí, carne con carne y el fuego crecía nuevamente en su interior, todo cambiaba. Sentía el pulso golpearle la piel con frenesí. Que su sangre bullía en su interior como si fuera un volcán en plena erupción y hasta tenía miedo de que tanta emoción provocara que su estado avatar apareciera y la perdiera para siempre.

Otros avatares antes que él se habían enamorado y habían tenido hijos perfectamente. Habían amado a sus mujeres a la perfección. Pero él, con todas sus reencarnaciones, era un torpe enamorado que hasta ahora solo se había excitado terriblemente cada vez que Katara estaba cerca. Luego, había sido un adolescente con deseos de más y así habían terminado.

Cuando Katara le contó sobre su visión él mismo estaba sorprendido y aunque no era el momento oportuno, su corazón se llenó de calidez al pensar que podría tener un trozo de ellos en este mundo. Le daba igual si era un maestro del agua o del aire, pero algo de ellos.

Sin embargo, estaba siendo tan difícil llevar a cabo la tarea.

—Aang…

El jadeo rozó los húmedos labios masculinos. El joven abrió los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. Katara notó el pulso congelarse en sus venas y como algo cálido y firme subía desde su vientre hasta su garganta, expresándose con un gemido. No supo bien si era de placer, de angustia, de necesidad y deseo. Sopesó que podría ser un poco de todo.

Los ojos grises la observaban con detenimiento, como si el muchacho estuviera debatiendo algo serio tras estos. Katara llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándole la piel, presionando el pulgar sobre sus labios. Sintió el aliento masculino sobre éste y, antes que tuviera tiempo de pensar, él la apretaba más contra sí, con la cara en el pliegue de su cuello, con un brazo en su cintura y el otro sobre sus cabellos.

Katara abrió los ojos como platos. Sentía el corazón de Aang golpear con fuerza contra su pecho. Su musculatura tensa y el calor bajo la humedad del agua. Y sintió el bulto contra su vientre como si fuera lo más esperado del mundo. Su vientre se contrajo, como si la aceptación al roce fuera una necesidad.

Acarició la espalda masculina con sus dedos, suavemente, bajando y subiendo hasta su nuca, acariciándole, deseando calmarle. Él la necesitaba y ella a él. ¿Qué estaba mal entonces?

Aang la soltó bruscamente, girándose, tirándose de la ropa interior para acomodarse y, temblando, empezó a caminar hacia el exterior. Las cosas habían vuelto a írseles de las manos.

—Iré a meditar.

La voz de la muchacha habló antes que sus pensamientos.

—¡No! Aang, no— suplicó, llevándose las manos al rostro. Sintió la calidez de las lágrimas—. No quiero que lo hagas. Es más, no quiero que te detengas por nada del mundo. Ahora no.

Aang se giró hacia ella, con sorpresa.

—Pero volveré a hacerte daño.

Katara negó, apretando las manos sobre su pecho.

—Esta vez no. Estoy segura de que no.

Su cuerpo entero estaba seguro de ello. El nómada frunció el ceño, se miró las manos y luego a ella. Tragó, incómodo con su seguridad.

—Podría volver a perder los papeles y herirte como la primera vez. No podría perdonarme que te hiriera. O incluso puede que entrase en estado avatar de… la misma rabia.

—Y no me harías nada— Katara avanzó hacia él, tomándolo de las manos—. Aang, he estado muchas veces junto a ti estando en estado avatar. Y no me has herido. No lo harás ahora. Es más, estoy segura de que no te convertirás.

El muchacho apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Aang, mírame.

Éste lo hizo, a regañadientes. Pero Katara le sonrió con dulzura, acarició su mejilla y descendió por su pecho para detenerse sobre el corazón.

—Te amo. Con todo. Defectos. Virtudes. Todo tú. Al completo. Y confío en ti. La primera vez fue un horror, ambos lo sabemos. Y tenemos miedo. Pero, Aang, ¿Qué te dice tu cuerpo?

Aang se sonrojó terriblemente y balbuceó las palabras. Katara sonrió, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían y que su cuerpo volvía a la vida.

—El mío también me dice que te desea.

Sintió el cuerpo masculino tensarse como respuesta, que Aang tenía que tragar y que su corazón había dado un vuelco. Ella continuó. Con firmeza. Con la seguridad que, esta vez, su cuerpo sí le emitía.

—Y estoy segura de que no me dañarás.

—Katara…

La estrechó entre sus brazos, cálido. Él había cambiado como ella. Katara sintió su musculatura contra ella, la firmeza de su cuerpo y esta vez, no era lejana. Cercana y profunda.

Aang la sujeto de las caderas, inclinándose para que sus bocas se unieran estrechamente. Para que sus lenguas hablaran sin hablar. Se abrazaron, como si el cuerpo fuera nada más que una carcasa que atravesar.

La pegó contra él y sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección. Cadera contra cadera. Muslo contra muslo. Los largos dedos masculinos subieron de su cintura hasta su espalda, marcando el contorno de su curva y apretándose en la ropa interior. Katara suspiró y le miró.

—Sí.

Aang no necesito otra afirmación. Tiró de la ropa y el vendaje, rasgándolo. Todo se lo llevó la corriente. Sintió los pechos de Katara, desnudos, contra su piel. El recuerdo estuvo a punto de apartarlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo. No era el pasado. Era el presente. Y el calor que sentía en ese momento no era el de antaño.

La echó ligeramente hacia atrás, acariciándole los hombros, bajando la mirada de sus ojos hasta su boca, besándola suavemente, y, continuando con su avance, observó el comiendo y, a continuación, los abultados senos. Dos pequeños y blandos pezones sobresalían de las cumbres, clamando por su atención.

Aang recordaba lejanamente lo suaves y firmes que le parecieron en aquel momento. Y, cuando su mano izquierda acogió el primero en su interior, comprobó que nada había cambiado. Pegó a Katara contra él, arqueándola y se maravilló en moldearlos con sus manos, encantado con el regreso, acariciando el pezón con el pulgar, jugando con él.

Un suspiró y las uñas de la joven contra su piel le llamaron la atención, interrumpiendo su distracción.

—Katara, ¿estás…? Ah.

Al levantar la vista hacia ella se encontró con la sorpresa y la preocupación. La segunda, por si de nuevo volvía a herirla, la primera, porque el rostro de la muchacha provocó un latigazo directamente a su sexo.

Katara tenía la boca abierta, con los brazos extendidos hacia él, sujetando su cuerpo tembloroso. Los ojos le brillaban y sus mejillas ruborizadas se marcaban bajo su oscura piel.

De nuevo, su cuerpo se impaciento por ella. Pero porque quería sacar más. Acarició el pezón nuevamente, masajeó el seno con firmeza y no perdió detalle de su rostro. De cómo los labios se cerraban y abrían para suspirar. De como sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Era la mejor señal de que todo iba bien.

Observó los senos con detenimiento, frunciendo el ceño. Algo primitivo en él volvía a golpearle en deseo. Como aquella primera vez. Pero era diferente. Esta vez, era placer. La sujetó de nuevo del talle y, sin esfuerzo apenas, la levantó. Los senos quedaron contra su cara y la boca se le hizo agua.

Katara se aferró a él, de la nuca y hombros, con las caderas encajadas en él y las piernas rodeándole el cuerpo. Gimió tanto de sorpresa como de placer. No sabía bien por qué, pero Aang esta vez estaba dando justamente en todos los puntos de su alocado y caliente cuerpo.

Antes que Aang posara su boca sobre sus tensos pezones, su cuerpo ya estaba derritiéndose por él. En el momento en que su boca se cerró sobre ella y mamó, Katara gritó dentro de sí misma, escapándose entre sus labios el suspiró ahogado. Si Aang hubiera tenido pelo, seguramente ella ya le habría tirado de él. Pero el único modo en que podía demostrarle cuan fuerte era el sentimiento que sentía, fue arañándole. Con fuerza, en la espalda y los hombros.

El agua control se le fue de las manos y una pequeña ola los empujó a ambos contra el borde. Aang, soportó el empuje, sujetándola. Katara jadeó, mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa.

—Lo… lo siento. Aang, ¿estás bien?

—Sí— confirmó mirando hacia atrás—. Caray.

La muchacha enrojeció.

—No es la primera vez que se me escapa el control del agua— murmuró, avergonzada.

Aang simplemente sonrió, le acarició la nuca y la atrajo contra sí, besándola. Katara correspondió, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra él mientras sus bocas entablaban el resto de la conversación.

Apoyados de esa forma, Katara podía sentir entre sus muslos la erección. Su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente ante la presencia y sus propias caderas, en contra de su mente, oscilaron contra él. Aang gimió dentro de su boca, rompiendo el beso, avergonzado.

Katara no le dio tiempo a pensárselo demasiado. Volvió a besarle, uniendo sus manos, moviendo sus caderas contra él, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo la respuesta masculina. Únicamente para ella.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que ver a Aang avergonzado era divertido. Ahora era maravilloso. Porque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo ante las atenciones del de ella.

Liberó su mano derecha, sintiendo como automáticamente la mano masculina iba directa a sus caderas. No supo bien si para detenerla o apremiarla. Sus ideas eran otras.

Acarició el torso masculino, marcando las formas de su, aunque delgado y musculado, formado cuerpo. Aang continuaba con su creencia e importarte forma de pesar sobre cualquier tipo de vida, cosa que ella, aunque comprendía, no compartía a la hora de la alimentación.

Le gustó sentir bajo las yemas de los dedos la marcada carne y descender poco a poco hasta el ombligo. Aang encogió el estómago, mirándola con preocupación y las mejillas enriquecidas con el rojo de la vergüenza.

—Katara…

—Está bien, Aang— le sonrió, intentando que su rostro no dejara visualizar la vergüenza y el nerviosismo que sentía—, quiero hacerlo.

Aang tragó. Subió la mano que mantenía en su cadera hasta su mejilla, acariciándola y tiernamente, la besó. Ella continuó su descenso, moviéndose levemente, sintiendo que él aupaba el trasero y, fácilmente, bajó la tela.

La erección se mostró libremente, oscilando dentro del agua con la corriente. Aang respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos en movimiento, avergonzado. Katara recordó la primera vez, que también se mantenido de ese modo, dándose cuenta de que un manojo de nervios. Le besó suavemente la nariz, los labios y el mentón.

Se incorporó, mirándole, llevando las manos hasta lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. Deslizó las vendrás y dejó caer todo sobre la orilla junto a ellos. De nuevo, el chico suspiró entre dientes, con la mirada fija en el centro de sus piernas. Katara se avergonzó.

—N… no mires tanto eso— gruñó.

Aang levantó la mirada hacia ella, tirando con suavidad de su cuerpo. Pegó mejilla contra mejilla y gruñó, cuando sintió la erección entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

—Amorcito, me encantas así.

Ella rió. Como tantas veces cuando estaba con él. La gran mayoría a solas y podía expresarse sin preocupaciones a su alrededor.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, con solemnidad. Sus cuerpos se removieron lo suficiente. Él acarició su espalda, descendió por su columna hasta sus nalgas, acariciándolas. La mano le tembló cuando surcó las caderas hacia el vientre. Katara llevó la suya propia hacia la de él, empujándolo con suavidad contra los rizos de su sexo.

—Estoy bien— garantizó—, no me harás daño. Quiero sentirte. Y…

Desvió la mano hacia el vientre masculino, bajando hasta la punzante erección, acarició la caliente piel, escuchando el rechinar de sus dientes, mezclado con una mirada de placer y sorpresa, Aang la imitó.

La primera vez fue sorprendente y aterrador. Esa vez era sorprendente y angustiosamente necesario. Katara entreabrió más sus piernas, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Los abrió para mirarle, para indicarle que estaba bien y Aang la besó. Con pasión, con necesidad.

Sintió los dedos masculinos explorarla. Buscar con cautela temblorosa un lugar idóneo y la respuesta llegó cuando sus caderas empujaron contra él. Katara le jadeó los labios, brillándole los ojos. Aang, sonrojado, guardó en su memoria aquella reacción. Esa era la que más deseaba ver. La que tantas veces se había imaginado.

—Aang— Katara le miró suplicante.

El joven sabía a qué se refería. Su mismo cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo. La mano de Katara en su sexo le ardía como el mismo fuego y su sexo palpitaba ansiado algo más de ella. Un lugar exacto. El lugar donde sus dedos exploraban, con sorpresa y agrado.

Retiró la mano a regañadientes, asintiendo, besándola. Guió ésta hasta su propio sexo y, con la mano libre, la ayudó. Katara se aferró a él, temblorosa, con el rostro colorado, los cabellos empapados pegándose a su cuerpo desnudo, los ojos brillantes y la boca hinchada por sus besos.

La sintió reptar y cuando ambos sexos se rozaron, gimieron a la par. Katara le clavó las uñas y el apretó los dientes. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, quizás unos segundos y, con sumo cuidado, se guió hasta el profundo interior de la joven, que lo recibió como un volcán suave y perfecto, la funda perfecta para él mismo.

Katara gruñó y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Aang se tensó.

—¡Katara!

—No, Aang, no— negó, abrazándole con fuerza—. No es por lo que crees. No me estás haciendo daño.

—Pero estás llorando— protestó, incrédulo y con impotencia—. Deja que…

—No te atrevas a salir— gruñó. Y por un momento le pareció ver a la dura mujer de la que se había enamorado—, en serio. Estoy bien. Es… de felicidad.

Aang pareció confuso. Vale. Estaba de maravilla dentro de ella, pero confuso.

—¿De felicidad?

—Sí—. La joven del agua se movió para mirarle, sacándole un gemido el movimiento y que sus cuerpos reaccionaran a la vez. Empujando a la par—. Soy feliz. Hace tanto que quiero estar así… pero nuestros miedos no nos dejaban. Dime, Aang— le acarició los labios con los suyos—, ¿no estás bien? ¿No te sientes cómodo?

Aang balbuceó afirmativamente.

—Genial. Estoy genial.

Casi le pareció preocupante que pusiera una cara de pervertido. Ya había fantaseado antes de esa forma y las caras que siempre salían en su imaginación era la misma que la primera vez que se imaginó besando a Katara en lo alto de la colina.

Pero ella sonrió y el llanto manó de sus ojos. Aang estaba perdido completamente. No era la primera vez que Katara sonreía mientras lloraba y, ciertamente, había sido causado la gran mayoría por momentos de felicidad que le provocaban lágrimas. Pero era preocupante si es que ella quería mentirle.

—Aang, de verdad. Estoy bien.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir nada más, la chica se adelantó. Movió sus caderas contra él y la erección reptó entre sus paredes hasta su interior. El joven no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar.

Los sentimientos en su interior eran confusos. Cada vez más fuertes por ella. Cada vez más precisos. Solo tenía a Katara en su mente. Solo era de Katara. Ella le completaba. Le daba el todo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se perdió en su cuerpo. En las formas de mujer. En el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el de él. En las caricias de su propia piel. Piel con piel.

El arroyo los meció suavemente, envolvió sus cuerpos, bañó sus sentidos. Se miraron a los ojos, besaron sus labios, unieron sus manos.

Enlazaron sus almas.

Y sucumbió. Dentro de ella o ella dentro de él. No le importó. Fue subir al cielo, con ella de la mano, enlazándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y cuando volvió a la tierra, ella estaba ahí, jadeando sobre su cuerpo, con él todavía en su interior, con sus senos moviéndose sobre su pecho, el aliento contra su húmeda piel.

Le acarició los cabellos.

—Katara— murmuró con suavidad. De la única forma que solo podía hablarle a ella—, siento lo de la primera vez. En realidad, esto es… increíble. Contigo es increíble. Solo contigo puedo hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

Katara rió, incorporando su cuerpo. Su propia erección respondió como si fuera un molde para ella.

—Quizás realmente necesitábamos hacer esa primera vez así. Para que después nos diéramos cuenta de que esto es mejor ahora. Aang, también quiero hacerlo contigo— le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos—, siempre.

Y le besó.

Porque Katara había aprendido muchas cosas y vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Desde que le había conocido. Muchas lágrimas, errores. Dolor. Pero al final del todo, siempre había algo maravilloso y único.

Y era con Aang con quien quería pasarlos. Todos y cada uno. Hasta el final.

**Chia S.R Veintiuno de octubre del mil doscientos trece. **


End file.
